Promise
by VannuroRB
Summary: The promises made in life change, and between the two brothers, the promises they will make will change and adapt to the paths their lives will take.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

The streets bustled with people, those only briefly stopping to look at what the stalls and shops sold, while others walked along the road and barely missed being scraped by the cars that drove down them. It was a tight fit down the market street, and it was lucky that by that evening no one had fallen over and got injured, it was more surprising that such a packed street existed in the seashore town.

Yami gave a grunt as he held to the bulging bag in his arms, attempting to squeeze past the adults, and head down to his home on the shore. However, being a small child of eight, he was easily brushed aside and pushed around by the adults around him. It only made him curse his father more for sending him to buy food, he used the excuse that it was mental training for Yami, but it was his code for punishing him for doing something wrong.

After being accidentally kicked by a passer-by, Yami gave a heavy sigh and turned to the sides of the shops, finding a small passage away from the road and—presumably—towards his home. He gave a revolted gaze to the trash piled up along the walls, it gave an unpleasant stench, but offered shelter from the clustered street behind him. He gave a few more mumbling curses to his father for pushing him to the extreme, but began trudging through the dirt, making sure to keep a distance between the trash and his trouser legs.

As he turned a corner, Yami gave a yelp as he tripped over something, and landed face first onto the ground. Yami gave a groan but pushed himself up, rubbing the dirt off his clothes and looking to the shopping he had bought, it laid scattered over the ground.

"Aw no!" Yami quickly scrambled to his feet, picking up the food and brushing off the dirt it had, hoping that it would not mark. Once he made sure that the food was still edible, he picked up the bag, and turned to see what had tripped him over.

Huddled against the side of a wall, in between two piles of trash, was a small child. He was hugging his knees tight to his body, weak and sombre eyes were staring at the litter covered floor, cuts and bruises scattered in odd places on his body. With the dirty state that he was in, Yami could only assume he had left home, or was abandoned.

Yami pulled the bag of food closer, looking to the scuff mark he made on his shoe he guessed he had tripped over his feet, which he slowly pulled closer to himself "Hey…are you okay?" Yami asked quietly, but the boy remained silent "I'm talking to you. Are you a mute?"

The boy still said nothing, keeping his eyes firmly on a spot on the ground, and ignoring Yami. Yami gave a sigh, wondering if he should even bother talking to the boy, but gave a cheerful smile "I'm Yami, what's your name?"

The boy paused for a few moments, before he spoke quietly "Yu…Yugi…"

"Yugi? That's a nice name" Yami complimented, then looking down both ways "What are you doing out here? Haven't you got some parents looking for you?"

Yugi gave a small hum but denied giving a full answer to Yami's question, leaving the child perplexed as he stared at Yugi's quiet nature. He waited for a few moments before his eyes glanced at the dirt marks on his body, unsure of how Yugi could bear with being so unclean, but tried not to voice his opinions out loud.

"Hey Yugi, do you want to come back to my place?" Yami offered, grinning when he saw he had caught Yugi's attention "I'm sure my dad won't mind, and you can eat with us too, and have a hot bath! What do you say?"

"C…can I…?"

"Of course!" Yami stood up, lightly brushing his trousers, before holding his hand out to Yugi "You'll be my guest of honour".

Yugi gave a weak smile, but reached out to hold Yami's hand, allowing his frail body to be pulled up from the dirt. Once Yugi had gained balanced, Yami held tighter to Yugi's hand, leading him down the passage and back onto the street.

"My house is down by the shore, have you ever gone to the shore before Yugi?" Yugi shook his head as an answer "You'll like it! Sometimes, if the moon is full, it looks really pretty in the water!"

Yami continued to list the good factors about living next to the shore to Yugi, keeping his hand tightly around Yugi's, so they were not separated by traffic on the way down the hill. Yugi remained silent throughout their conversation, only giving a hum now and then to agree with something Yami had said, finding comfort in listening to Yami's voice continuously.

Soon they reached the waterfront, the shore being completely covered in docks, only a few places remained where one could reach the water. Yami lead Yugi along the quiet path, watching the younger child stare out over the ocean with interest, and could not help but grin when he saw Yugi's fascinated expression.

"There it is Yugi!" Yami tugged on Yugi's hand, getting his attention to the old renovated dojo sitting on the island, a thin strip of land where the road was connecting it to the mainland "That's my home, do you like it?"

"You live…on the water…?" Yugi questioned quietly.

"Sort of, there's a small bit of land, so my dad decided to build on it. Neat eh?"

Yugi gave a hum, but continued to follow Yami as he walked towards the house, going up the path and getting ever closer to the house. As they came up to the sliding door, a warm and sweet scent came from one of the open windows, catching Yugi off guard and earning a painful growl from his stomach to remind him how hungry he was.

Yami pulled open the door, taking his shoes off before entering "I'm home dad!" Yami called out, waiting for Yugi to slip out of his shoes and join up with him "Hey dad, look what I did!"

There was movement from within the house as the two children waited for an appearance, though Yugi ended up huddling more to Yami, feeling uneasy in being in such a luxurious house. Yami's father soon turned the corner, spotting his son with an unknown child, he immediately frowned at Yugi's smaller and weaker state cowering behind Yami.

"Yami…who's this?" He demanded in a strained tone.

"This is Yugi" Yami replied, smiling as he held Yugi's hand tighter "I said it was alright if he could stay, is it?"

A suspicious gaze turned to his son "The night?"

"Permanently".

"No".

"But dad!" Yami started to whine, a pout immediately growing "That's so mean! He has nowhere else to go!"

"It is not your place to decide things so irrationally Yami. Now take him back at once".

"No!"

"Yami, don't be so disobedient".

"But I promised him a bath, can't he at least have that?"

His father gave a sigh, glancing one last time to the timid child, he then gave a nod to the corridor "Take him to the bathroom then, but you'll come straight back to me. I'm going to have a word with you Yami".

"Right, oh" Yami let go of Yugi's hand briefly, walking over to his father to pass the bag over before returning to Yugi, taking his hand and pulling him down the corridor "This way Yugi!"

"O-Okay…"

His father watched the children disappear into the bathroom, shaking his head as he looked through the items Yami had bought "What has got into him?"

Yami let Yugi stand in the middle of the bathroom as he got the bath filled up, checking the temperature lightly before turning to the bowl, making sure that was filled up and that there were cloths for Yugi to use. He then gave a proud smile, turning to Yugi who was fiddling with the edge of his baggy shirt.

"Alright, the bath is good now" Yami then walked over to Yugi, pulling his shirt up so that he had to take it off "Strip now! You can't bathe with your clothes on!"

"S-Sure…"

Yugi lifted his arms up, allowing Yami to slip off his shirt and toss it to the side, but decided to take his trousers off by himself. Yami watched Yugi undress, noticing how skinny he was, so much so that he could make out his ribcage and other various bones. After Yugi had undressed himself, he stood huddled to himself, his arms hugging his body tight to try and hide his skinny shape.

"Eww, that's so gross" Yami commented, lightly poking one of Yugi's bones, and causing the child to whimper "You have that bath then alright? I suppose I'll go see what dad wants" Yami hurried to the door, opening it before turning back inside "Have fun".

He gave a small wave to Yugi before shutting the door, allowing him to have his peace while he bathed. Yami came to the kitchen, lightly peering from the door to watch his father, who happened to be preparing for the meal they were going to eat. Yami waited a few short minutes, making sure he was ready for anything his father was going to throw at him, before moving into the kitchen more.

"I'm back dad" Yami spoke, but his father did not turn around to face him "What did you want to say?"

"Why did you bring that child here?" His father inquired "Was there a reason at all?"

"Of course there was dad" Yami defended, frowning at his parent "He's clearly homeless, and he's in really bad state, I thought I could help him out".

"It is not our business to meddle in affairs outside our family" His father lightly scolded "You should take him back to wherever you found him".

"On the street? But he could die".

"That is not our concern".

"It would be if mum was still alive!" The mention of his mother made his father stop moving, falling silent at the words "I know what she said before she died, she told you to look after me, but I know if she had met Yugi too, she'd ask you to look after him as well".

"Don't be foolish…she would never have agreed to it".

Yami watched as his father resumed cooking, making the boy give a heavy sigh, thinking of something to counteract his father's argument "Well…if Yugi can't stay…then I won't!" Yami threatened "I'll run away with Yugi, and you'll never see me again!"

"I'll lock you in your room then" His father responded.

"I'm faster than you! You'll never catch me in time! I'll only stay if Yugi stays too!"

His father then turned to him, raising a brow at his sons' glare towards him "Why do you want him to stay? Merely because you'd feel guilty if you left him behind?"

"Mum always said that even if I could make one person's life better, it would be better than nothing…I want to make Yugi's life better…"

His father gave a sigh, closing his eyes in thought and crossing his arms over his chest, the two stood in silence for a while before he ended up shaking his head.

"Why…why do I give in to you…?" He mumbled under his breath "I have to be tougher on you…"

"So…can Yugi stay?"

He gave an unamused glare towards his son, but answered "Yes…"

"Yes! Thanks dad!"

He heaved a heavy sigh as he watched his son run out, turning back to the food and preparing it "What on earth have I agreed to?"

Yami came running back to the bathroom, opening the door and letting himself in, uncaring of how Yugi felt about his intrusion "I convinced dad to let you stay, isn't that great?" Yami then tilted his head, staring at Yugi who sat on the stall, hugging his body closer "What's wrong? You haven't even got yourself wet".

Yugi hung his head, gripping his arms tighter "I…I don't…deserve this…"

"Of course you do! I said it's alright" Yami waited for Yugi to move, but when the child did nothing, Yami moved closer to pick the bowl up "Then I'll wash you!"

Yugi gave a cringe as the water fell over his body, soaking his hair and skin in warm water, he gave a shiver at the sensation and turned back to Yami as he rolled his sleeves up eagerly.

"It's okay, I know how to wash properly!" Yami then slipped his arms around Yugi's body, a mischievous grin going across his lips "Are you ticklish Yugi?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Let's find out!"

Yugi took a sharp intake of breath as Yami began to tickle him, keeping a firm grip on the child Yugi could not escape, and was reduced to a hysterical laughing fit in Yami's grasp. Yami continued to torment Yugi for a while longer before stopping, bringing his weak body against his own, and allowed Yugi to catch his breath back with a small smile.

"Hey Yugi, do you want to be my little brother?" Yugi looked up at Yami curiously, seeing the grin once again "I've always wanted a little brother! And seeing that you're staying here, you'll be kinda my little brother, what do you say?"

Yugi stared up perplexed, but grew a small smile at the offer "R-Really…?"

"Sure! You can call me big brother too! And I'll look after you, always!"

"Promise…?"  
"Pinky promise!"

Yami then held out his hand, extending his little finger for Yugi. The small child gave a questionable look to the gesture, but put it aside, and linked his own little finger with Yami's.

"Thank you…" Yugi whispered, as they shook hands.

"It's nothing. But as your big brother, I say it's time you have a bath! Ah!" Yugi moved away from Yami, looking back at him as he stared down at his shirt, a large wet patch where Yugi's back had laid spread over the thread "My shirt is wet!"

"I-I'm…sorry" Yugi apologised.

Yami gave a chuckle, shaking his head "It's fine! It was bound to get dirty anyway!"

Yugi gave a small nod, but turned back around to allow Yami to wash his body, and stay with him for the rest of the evening. After his bath, Yami had shown him around the house, pointing out each room to him. And once they were called for dinner, Yugi sat down and found himself enjoying the meal, even though he could not eat much of it. Due to the limited space of bedrooms, Yugi had to share a bed with Yami, which pleased both of them fine, as they held each other deep into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep forgetting to do AN's!

Then again, is that a bad thing? I doubt anyone pays attention to them.

* * *

Chapter 2~

"Yami! Yami, wake up!" The young male gave a sigh, putting his hands against his hips, as he leant over the sleeping male "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Yami gave a groan, unhappy about the intrusion of his sleep, and tugged the covers over his head. He wriggled his body lower into his bed, hoping that if he shrunk away from his younger brother, he would be allowed to sleep a little longer. But his brother was not going to let him get away with it.

"Come on Yami" The male tugged on the covers, attempting to pull them out of Yami's hands "Your father will get mad".

With a heavy sigh, Yami let go of the covers, allowing the young male to pull them back. At the slight difference in temperature, Yami felt his body cringed, and curled up into his mattress. Yami then gave a groan, as his brother leaned over him, and poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Come on Yami, you know you won't be able to sleep after this. Wake up already".

Yami gave a sigh, opening his eyes weakly to stare up at Yugi, seeing the small male gave a cheerful smile when Yami had opened his eyes. Though, Yami quickly shut his eyes, and gave another groan. Rolling onto his stomach, Yami buried his face deeper into his pillow, drowning out the light.

"Give me a break Yugi" Yami muffled "I've been working all week…I deserve a lay in!"

"I-I know" Yugi stammered, his fingers pushing each other "But…your father told me to wake you up…"

With the hint, Yami gave a heavier sigh, forcing himself up on his hands and knees "Alright, I'll get up then. Just…tell him I'm going to wash myself quickly, okay?"

"Okay" Yugi tilted his head, leaning closer, and inspecting Yami's arms.

Yami turned his head, raising his brow as he watched Yugi's inquisitive eyes "What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing…" Yugi then poked Yami's arms, though more out of curiosity than annoyance, and gave a giggle "You really have been working hard! You're muscles are so much bigger!"

"Does that give me permission to sleep in?"

"Unfortunately not" Yugi gave a shy smile, before walking to the door and opening it "Hop to it Yami, the quicker you start the better it'll be".

"Yeah, right" Yami remarked sarcastically, giving a smile as he waited for Yugi to leave, before sitting up. With a yawn, Yami stretched his arms and flexed his back, ridding himself of any stiff feelings he had collected when sleeping.

Slipping off his bed, Yami turned to his wardrobe to collect clothes for the day, giving a dismal to Yugi's half of the wardrobe. His clothes, still categorised as children's clothes, were pressed neatly to the side of the wardrobe. Though they weren't hideous, it made Yami cringe to see Yugi wearing children's clothes, yet it was the only type if clothing to fit Yugi due to his small size.

Picking out an outfit quickly, Yami dressed himself, and left his room. He looked down the corridor, before turning to the bathroom to freshen himself up. After washing his face several times, and making sure that his untidy morning appearance had disappeared, he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

As usual, the same sight was graced to Yami; Yugi was cooking the breakfast in the kitchen, while his father sat at the table, cigarette in his mouth while he read through the newspaper. Though the sight was something Yami disagreed with, it was not something he could change so easily, seeing that it was becoming increasingly difficult to win arguments with his own father.

"Dad, you shouldn't smoke at the table" Yami scolded, moving closer to the table, and sat himself down "Besides, it'll kill you quicker".

"Then let me die in peace then" His father retorted, taking out the cigarette, to blow a small cloud of smoke out.

Yami rolled his eyes, learning not to press matters, and turned to the kitchen when he heard Yugi move around. Yugi was busy scurrying around, making sure that everything he was cooking was doing alright, and most likely attempting not to listen in on any conversations the other two had.

"Hey Yugi, do you need any help?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned around, giving a smile "Well I-"

"Yugi can handle it" Yami's father interrupted, turning the page of the newspaper.

Yami shot a small glare at the newspaper, hoping it pierced through to his father, but unable to go against his word. Yugi said nothing, only turning back to the cooking, hoping that the father and son did not start another argument. Thankfully, Yami remained silent, only giving a distasteful sigh and waited for the breakfast to come to him.

Once Yugi had cooked the meal, he served it up onto three plates, and brought everything over to the table. He sat himself next to Yami, giving the older male a small smile, before everyone began eating away. No one spoke, no one dared with Yami's father around, lest he made objections to what they talked about. Yami's father looked up at the two, before glancing towards Yugi, and clearing his throat.

"Yugi, how much food do we have left?" Yami's father asked.

"Enough…for a few days…" Yugi answered timidly.

"Hm…you should go shopping for food then. Straight after breakfast".

"Yes…"

"I'll go too" Yami offered, turning to Yugi with a smile "You can't carry everything by yourself".

"Oh…well…I don't know…" Yugi mumbled, giving a small glance to Yami's father, before shying his eyes away.

His father kept silent, leaving the two teens to wonder about his answer, until he looked up to the waiting teens.

"Yes. Perhaps" He muttered, sitting back in the chair "It could help your training".

Yami gave a small smile, turning to Yugi who smiled back, before they carried on eating the rest of their meal. Once cleared away and been given the money for the shopping, the two teens were ready to leave the house, giving short farewells to Yami's father before moving on. Once outside, and away from the watchful gaze of the father, the teens relaxed and enjoyed their time together.

The morning streets were fairly empty, with only groups of people and vehicles going down the roads to their destination, leaving the streets easier to navigate through unlike the evenings. Yugi and Yami stuck to the shoreline for a while, making sure to take longer with their walk as much as possible, before actually reaching their destination. They would linger around areas, look at things they were not supposed to purchase, anything if it would allow them more time to spend together. With the lack of interaction at home, due to Yami's fathers strict rules, the time they did get alone was precious to them. As they were about to turn to the market street, Yami could not help but over hear the raised voice of a man, which caught his interest as he turned Yugi to the direction of it.

Standing on a platform was a man, gathering a small crowd around at his loud voice, and as they approached him his words became clearer and made both of them frown. They stood at the back of the crowd, pretending that they had just overheard, and were slightly curious as to what he was talking about.

"The time has come!" The man exclaimed, turning to each of the people in front of him "The time to drive away the magic doers out of our homes! Even as we speak, several gangs of these aura users have formed, and created havoc and terrorism on the weak! But only last week, an innocent shop was burned down by these vermin's of the streets! We must rise up, and take back what we own! And we shall eliminate all the vermin! Agree that everyone who uses magic is evil!"

"That's not true!" Yami spoke out, gaining the crowd's attention "Not everyone is evil!"

The man gave a glare, placing his hands on his hips "Do you happen to study magic little boy?"

"Well yeah, but I-"

The crowd began to hiss at Yami, throwing insults and even resorted to throwing various objects at Yami, prompting the teens to flee from the gathering and down the street. Once away from the commotion, the teens relaxed, and Yami lightly brushed his clothes to rid himself of the small rubbish they had thrown at him.

"Damn people" Yami muttered, glaring at the street underneath them "Damn protestors spreading rumours, I don't know how they're allowed out onto the street. I mean, sure that shop was set on fire, but that's because the group was full of assholes. There's tons of people who are assholes, not just use magic users. You get what I mean, don't you Yugi?"

"Yes. There's certainly the…bad eggs in groups" Yugi explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly at his own words "It just seems that people tend to focus on the…negative aspects on things, rather than the positive".

"Well that's just stupid" Yami gave a sigh, shaking his head when they briefly stopped "If they carry on like this, they're going to hurt some people; innocent or not".

"I know…but it's best not to try and interfere Yami" Yugi looked through the products, lightly picking them up, and checking they were to his standards "You could get hurt, or worse. So please, do you think you could…try and ignore them or something?"

Yami rolled his eyes, but ended up nodding in agreement "Alright, for you, I'll do my best. But you know I won't hurt anyone, right?"

Yugi gave a smile up at him "Of course. You're one of the sweetest people I know Yami, you couldn't hurt anyone".

Yami gave a small chuckle and opted to stand by as Yugi collected the rest of the shopping, watching him pick the foods carefully before paying for the product, and then shifting the bags so that he and Yami had an equal hold on bags. Once the money had been exhausted, and they had bought as much food as they reasoned was enough, they both made their way back down the street and towards home.

"I've never asked…" Yami spoke, turning to Yugi "But, why do you pick certain foods? Aren't they all the same".

Yugi gave a small chuckle "Because some a better than others. I'd buy a bigger slice of meat for us three than a skinnier piece, now wouldn't I?"

"Still, it tastes the same doesn't it?"

Yugi gave another chuckle, shaking his head "Yami, when you live on your own, promise me you'll marry a wife who knows how to cook".

"Alright, alright, I get it I'm stupid".

The two made sure to take another route home, to dodge the crowded protestor, in case he egged the audience to chase after Yami again. Even so, they did not mind the delay, as it gave them a longer chance to enjoy each other's company. However, they had to return home, and end their time together. Once returning home on the small strip of land, they were quickly greeted by Yami's father, who brushed past them to open the door again and to step outside.

"Yugi, you do your chores" He simply said, turning to Yami "Yami, training right now. You've taken too long out shopping as it is".

"Alright, I'll just take the bags to the kitchen-"

"Now Yami".

With the stern tone he used, Yami gave a frown and was about to disobey his father, but Yugi quickly took hold of Yami's hands to take the bags from his hand.

"I-It's okay Yami. You should do your training" Yugi reassured, struggling to keep the copious bags in his hands "I'll be fine".

Yami raised his brow at Yugi, seeing the obvious lie he had, but could do little to argue against it. With hesitation, Yami turned back to the front door, slipped his shoes on and followed his father out to the yard. Giving a scowl to his father's back, Yami only hoped that Yugi would be fine during the day.

Yami and his father stayed outside most of the day, away from the house and away from Yugi, which only gave him concern about how his younger brother was doing. He only caught the odd glimpse of Yugi when he walked past a window or did something outside, but that was as much as Yami was allowed to see of Yugi when he was training, his father claimed that Yugi was too much of a 'distraction' to his studies.

Yami's father stood back, allowing his son to have some space, as he shrugged his body to relaxation and stared at the city scenery ahead of him.

"Whenever you're ready Yami" He assured.

Yami gave a nod, flexing his fingers a little to ease them up, before proceeding on. He clenched his hands tight, allowing the dark aura to consume his hands, acting like magical gloves fitting tightly over his hands. The slight burning feeling going over his arms prompted him to move, bringing his hands closer together so the aura could connect from his arms, forming a small energy ball within his grasp. Gently easing it to grow in size, making sure that he took it slow and easy as he tried to go beyond what he knew he could do, hoping it would impress his father.

However, after reaching a certain point, the ball began to crackle and snap viciously. Before Yami could stop it, the energy ball became too much for him to handle, and it blew up in his hands. Yami quickly braced himself, feeling the burning sensation disappear from his arms, and the aura dispersed from the teen. His father gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head in disappointment and walking closer to his son.

"You're too impatient Yami" His father scolded "You have the potential, but not the control or the persistence. Perhaps some more mental training will work, what do you think?"

"Not like I have much choice" Yami retorted, but seeing the scowl on his father's face, quickly nodded his head "Yeah, I can do that. Beats having to lift heavy stuff all day".

His father gave a nod "Soon, you'll be a master Yami, and you can take over from me".

"Yeah…great" Yami then gave a smile, watching his father turn to walk away "So, not really much else you can teach me, am I right?"

"There is still much to learn, as it would be to any other topic" His father uttered.

"Yeah…but, I mean in general. You don't really have much else to teach me right? I've learnt everything".

"Hm…I suppose so".

"So…you'll have nothing to do?" Yami gave a small grin "You know, if you want someone else to teach, I'm sure Yugi will be happy to learn-"

"Yami, we've gone over this many times, Yugi cannot learn Dark aura" His father scolded "Do not bring this up again".

"Why? Because you don't like him?" Yami snapped back, scowling at his father "You've never liked Yugi, you're always treating him like shit, what's he done to you, huh?"

"Enough Yami-"

"Just because he's different, you think you can treat him how you want! Or maybe you think he'd be good at Dark aura, maybe even better than me, or you!"

"I said enough!"

His father spun around to him, throwing a dark energy ball at Yami, and forcing him off his feet. Yami hit the floor with a thud, groaning in pain as he sat himself up, glaring up at his father. His father glared straight back at his son, dispersing the Dark aura from his arms, and turning away again.

"Yugi will never learn Dark aura" He repeated lowly, and firmly "So don't ever, bring the topic up again. Finish up out here, I might let you in".

His father walked away, leaving the disgruntled teen to himself, and shutting the front door on him. Giving a few moments to make sure he was alone, Yami let out a string of curses and hit the ground hard, forcing him to curse more at the pain. Though realising that for him to get angry by himself was worthless, he pushed himself up from the ground, and decided to train to work out his anger.

Hours passed and Yami only grew more infuriated with the more training he did, and was soon forced to give up the training, lest he grew too angry to see his father again. Yami sat at the edge of the strip of land, watching the sun go under the water's surface, before the night fell over the area. The night had grown somewhat colder, and the breeze coming off from the waves did not help, however Yami reasoned it was better than returning to his home where his father waited. Still bitter about their previous argument, Yami did not run the chance of another argument, not until he was sure he could handle another evening.

"It's so cold out here" The voice made Yami sit up straight, turning to behind him to see Yugi walking over to him "Don't you want to come inside?"

"Mm" Was Yami's reply, turning back to watch the water.

Yugi sat himself by Yami, hugging his knees gently, and looking out onto the ocean as well "The moon looks so pretty on the water" Yugi commented, making Yami look up at the white reflection, watching it ripple along the waves "But I don't think it's worth catching a cold over, is it?"

"Mm".

Yugi tilted his head, looking up at Yami's antisocial nature "Did you get in another argument with your father?" Yami gave a nod "I thought so. You just need to relax then".

Yami watched as Yugi took a flute from his pocket, checking it over briefly, before placing it to his lips. Yugi began to play a tune, soothing and quiet, making the scene around them all too perfect. It made Yami forget that there was anything bad in the world, including his argument with his father. Yami closed his eyes in peace, listening to the calming song, until Yugi stopped and put his flute away.

Yami gave a sigh, turning to Yugi "You play really good" Yami praised, getting Yugi to chuckle and blush "You should do something else. Like the piano or something".

"Oh, I don't know about that, I just prefer my flute".

Yami then gave a smile "Or, you could learn something completely different. Like Aura training".

Yugi gave another chuckle "Is that what you argued about?" At the question, Yami shied his face away, giving Yugi the answer he needed "I'm happy you're looking out for me Yami…but…the truth is, I don't really want to learn it".

"Huh? But you always seemed so interested in it".

Yugi shook his head, smiling up at Yami "I was interested in it for your sake, I knew how tough your training was…so I wanted to keep you in high spirits afterwards" Yugi gave a sigh, holding his knees and rocking back slightly, staring up into the dark sky "Honestly, if there was one thing in life I could do…I'd love to become a professional musician".

"Hm? Really?"

"Yeah. If it could just be me and my flute, or maybe even writing some songs, or conducting if I could, I'd love to do it" Yugi turned to Yami, giving a grin "If I can make you happy with my songs, then I'd like to make the whole world happy by my songs. Does that sound childish?"

"No, of course not" Yami gave a smile back "Because I know you can do it. You could do anything if you put your mind to it".

"Just like you, with your Aura training and all, am I right?" Yami gave a small groan, rolling his eyes at the comment. Yugi then gave a hum, holding out his hand, and raising his little finger "Hey Yami, promise?"

"Huh? Promise on what?"

"I'll promise to become the best musician, and you promise to do your best as a Dark aura master. Fair?"

Yami gave a small hum, but raised his hand to link fingers with Yugi "Yeah…I'll make a promise to that".

The two gave a handshake to seal the vow, before Yugi stood up, and brushed his clothes free from dirt "Well, with that settled, do you want to come in to eat? It'll get cold if you keep staying out here".

"Yeah, alright" Yami stood up, brushing his clothes lightly, before following Yugi in "Heh, how many promises have we made to each other over the years?"

"I don't know, too many to count" Yugi chuckled.

"Do we even keep any of them?"

"Of course. Well, at least I do. I'm not so sure about you Yami".

"Hey I do my part" Yami defended with a smile "You should show some respect to your older brother".

"Hm. I already do Yami" Yugi took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the house "Come on now, stop dawdling and come eat. You're probably exhausted from training".

"Yes mother" Yami teased, following Yugi back into the house, and letting the night carry on with its duty, while he enjoyed the evening with Yugi.

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

I really hate describing magic.

I just…really hate it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

So, funny thing happened, I actually forgot what I was going to do in this chapter.

It's funny 'cause I'm stupid.

* * *

Chapter 3~

The next day, Yami was awoken early yet again to start training, only seeing Yugi briefly before the two of them went their separate routines. Once outside, Yami could see what his training for the day was going to be, which only made his shoulders slump in dismay. A stack of crates—which he could guess was filled with heavy items—was piled to one side, and the other usual makeshift workout equipment, signifying that he was going to do some difficult exercises again.

"We'll continue with some physical training today" His father stating, only confirming Yami's dread "Since you seem to be lacking patience and restraint".

"Yeah, I guessed" Yami gave a sigh, and moved over to the crates "Usual rounds, I know what to do".

His father watched as Yami moved over to the crates, flexing his arms a little before picking up the top one, and held it close to his chest.

"Yami" Yami looked over to his father, seeing him shake his head "Don't rely on your body. In order to improve, you have to push your boundaries. Use only your arms".

"Yeah" Yami rolled his eyes, but shifted the crate onto his hands, and lifted it above his head. He gave a grunt, and stumbled around under its heavy weight, attempting to keep it from falling on his head "Wh-What the hell are in these?"

"That is not important" His father scolded "It should not matter what the obstacle is, you will overcome it".

"It's heavy!"

"Only because you perceive it to be heavy. You can, and will, beat it Yami".

Yami gave a heavy sigh, but managed to hold the crate high above his head, feeling his arms shake slightly under the weight. His father watched him briefly, taking in how Yami struggled against the simple crate, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Try walking around" He ordered.

Yami gave a groan to show his dislike, but began to stagger a few steps forwards, trying to keep the crate high above his head. However, the weight became too much for him to handle, and he ended up dropping the crate by his feet. With his hands throbbing with pain, Yami rubbed them together to try to ease them, while his father gave him a scolding glare from where he stood.

"Jeez!" Yami hissed "I thought my arms were on fire! What the hell did you put in these?!"

"You were doing well before you decided to give up!" His father reprimanded "This time, you won't give up so easily, and you will conquer it".

"Can't I do something a bit easier?"

"Do you want to exceed in life Yami? Or do you want things to be given to you on a plate?"

Yami gave a heavy, but picked up the hint his father was giving, so reached down to pick the crate up again. The two continued to practice during the day, with his father forcefully persisting him to do better, and Yami struggling to keep up with demand. It was hard and tiring practice, but Yami continued to do as he was told, lest he would never hear the end of it from his father.

"Hey! Yami!"

Yami lifted his head when he heard the familiar voice, turning to the bridge between the land and his home, and smiled when he saw his friend running up the path. Yami gave a hopeful smile, turning to his father, as he waved at the adult following his daughter.

"Well dad?" Yami queried, a small smirk coming to his lips.

His father glanced back at his son with a scowl, hoping to frighten his gleeful expression away, but Yami was determined to win a break from his training. With a sigh, his father shook his head, and turned to the approaching guests to greet them.

"Alright, we'll stop for now" His father grumbled "But we'll continue immediately after they've left".

"Sure thing dad".

Once the pair had crossed over the bridge, the girl jogged over to Yami, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to hug hum. Yami gave a smile, but hugged the girl back, watching as his father greeted the other man who walked closer. They shook hands, and the other man even patted his father's shoulder, though it looked like the gesture was not appreciated as much as it should have been.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything" The man laughed lightly, being ironic as he could clearly see the equipment "Just that it's been a while, thought you might appreciate a smoke and a chat together, that, and Anzu would not stop mugging me to take her".

"I'm sure Anzu is old enough to take herself here without bothering you" Yami's father commented strongly, glancing over to Anzu, as she rested her head on Yami's shoulder.

"I know. But with those rotten protestors hanging around every street of the city, I can't let Anzu go anywhere alone, I'm sure you feel the same with Yami right?"

His father glanced back to Yami, seeing the teen wait for an answer also "Yami's a man, I'm sure there's nothing he can't handle".

At the blunt response, Yami rolled his eyes, and turned back to Anzu who had let go of him. She gave a smile happy smile up at the male, while the two adults conversed with each other.

"You look exhausted" Anzu commented "Hard training again?"

"Hard slavery more like it" Yami grumbled, earning a small chuckle from Anzu "How about you? Day off or something?"

Anzu shook her head "Father ran out of things to train me with, so we decided to visit" She glanced back to their parents, before leaning closer, hiding behind her hand so she could whisper "I think he's running out of ideas, so wanted to come here to pick something up".

Yami gave a small chuckle, and nodded "Yeah, I can agree with that".

"You two coming in with us?" Anzu's father queried, thumbing to the front door "Or do you prefer to be alone outside?"

"We'll come in" Anzu took hold of Yami's hand, and they both followed their parents into the house "So, apart from training, how else have you been?"

"Can't complain I suppose" Yami stopped at the front door with Anzu, slipping out of their shoes, before carrying on to the sitting room "Haven't had a wedding talk in a while, so I'm glad for that".

"I hear you".

The two fathers settled to sitting on the seating, and enjoyed a relaxed smoke with each other, chatting about the odd topic here and there. Anzu and Yami decided to stay out of their conversation, not particularly wanting to be dragged into it, and gain an awkward atmosphere between each other. So they settled at sitting on the edge of the open door, looking out onto the open ocean, and letting its gentle breeze push the smoke back into the room.

Yami and Anzu had known each other since children, for their fathers had known each other much longer, and were considered—somewhat—as friends. The two children had grown quite attached to each other since they both studied in Aura, and were often found teaching each other forms and other such information they had been taught, helping each other progress in their training. However, their parents mistook their simple friendship, and turned it into something much more.

Anzu, being two years older than Yami, had to follow the common trend of women. As soon as she was old enough to marry, she had to get married, no matter what. And though her father was more laid back than Yami's, he still followed rules and tradition, and suggested that she would marry Yami when he was old enough. Both of them disliked the idea, but being children at the time, there was little they could do about it. It was only two years to wait, before Anzu became Yami's wife, unfortunately. His only hope, was that he would find a girl he truly liked, and managed to convince his father to accept their marriage.

"The sea looks beautiful today" Anzu commented, sighing as she rested her hands on her legs "I hope you appreciate this view Yami. Staying in the city gets rather boring".

"I do, don't worry" Yami chuckled, then turning to Anzu "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, have a fun time?"

Anzu shrugged her shoulders "I got a few things, but I don't really care much for presents these days. I guess it's the curse of getting older, right?"

"At least you get presents" Yami replied, resting his arm on his knee "I never got that luxury".

"I got you a few remember? You used to love the presents I gave you".

"Yeah, but I had to hide them all the time".

Anzu gave a light chuckle, but when hearing the floorboards creak, she looked up and smiled "Oh, hi Yugi".

Yami turned his head to see Yugi approach, a basket of heavy laundry in his hands, and gave a small smile to Anzu "Hey Anzu. Visiting again?"

"I have nothing better to do".

"That looks heavy Yugi" Yami commented "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine" Yugi reassured, walking past them "You have guests anyway. I'll just…leave you to it".

"Well…okay then".

The two watched Yugi walk down the corridor, having to stop to shift the basket more into his hands, before continuing on to the utility room. Once Yugi had shut the door behind himself, Anzu turned to Yami with a curious gaze.

"How's Yugi been recently?" Anzu questioned.

"Yugi? He's been fine I think" Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly, giving a quick look to his father, before turning back to Anzu "Dad's been a bastard as ever, but…otherwise he's been fine".

"Well, has he thought about work?" Anzu queried, tilting her head "He seems to just be your maid, does he plan to be that all his life?"

"He wants to be a musician" Yami answered, giving a small smile "And I think he can do it too".

"Being a musician is no easy task. To be recognised, you have to take lessons, and they're very expensive, I don't think your father is willing to pay a lot for Yugi".

"I guess so…" Yami gave a sigh, lifting his head up "I don't know what Yugi's plans are, maybe he will get a proper job, pay for it himself, I don't know…"

Anzu glanced back to their parents when she heard her father laugh loudly, obviously having made a joke or an ironic view on something, but they still ignored their children nonetheless. Anzu turned back to Yami, lightly kicking her legs back and forth.

"It's just that…how long do we have just being friends? Two years?" Anzu gave a heavy sigh at the reminder, hanging her head down "But…I'm probably going to move in here, right?"

"Yeah…probably".

"Well…if you'll be eighteen, then Yugi will be too…so, what if your father thinks he's an adult, and kicks him out?" At the sudden thought, Yami turned to Anzu in shock, realising the threat of the theory Anzu produced "And even if you move in with me instead…what's to stop your father kicking him because he feels like it? I don't want Yugi to leave, I'd like it if he stayed…I just don't want him to end up on the streets…because he wasn't prepared and stuff…"

"I never thought about that" Yami sighed, hugging his chest tightly "Poor Yugi…why does the whole world have it out for him?"

"Well…not the entire world, he has you at least" Anzu gave a smile, lightly nudging his shoulder "Maybe you should talk to him about it, or even help him out a little. I know you can think of something to help him out".

"Yeah…maybe" Yami sighed, shaking his head "And I thought I had a lot of problems, I have to worry about Yugi's future as well".

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anzu apologised, stroking her hand down his arm.

"It's fine, I was going to worry about him sooner or later".

Anzu and her father stayed at the house for a couple of more hours, catching up with anything they had missed, and enjoyed each other's company. Yugi had passed by a couple of times on his way of completing chores, giving a small smile to Yami and Anzu, but quickly scurried off when their father caught him walking by. Once the pair had left the home, Yami's father instructed him to continue his training, only stopping when the sun was a thin strip of light on the horizon.

Yugi had to cook dinner by himself, while Yami's father decided to review over Yami's training, scolding him more than praising him on anything he had done. After eating, Yugi had suggested that he and Yami take a bath, to relax after their hardworking day.

Yami stood by the bath, watching it fill up slowly with warm water, while Yugi was collecting towels and clothes for them. Once the bath was filled up to satisfaction, Yami quickly turned the taps off and checked the temperature of the water, shaking his hand lightly to get rid of the loose water drops.

"Got everything" Yami turned around as Yugi walked in, shutting the door behind him, and placed the towels and clothes to the side "The bath ready?"

"Yeah" Yami answered, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Yugi tilted his head to the side, watching his brother undress, before Yami sat himself in the bath "You've been awfully quiet…are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine".

Yugi quickly pulled off his clothes off, putting them on top of Yami's clothes, before stepping into the bath as well. Once he sat himself down, he looked across to his brother, who was lightly tracing his fingers across the water's surface.

"Really…something is wrong" Yugi commented, tilting his head again "What's wrong, please tell me".

Yami gave a sigh, resting back against the edge of the bath, and looked up at Yugi "I was just…Yugi, what are you going to do in life?"

"We made a promise on that" Yugi giggled "I'm going to become a musician, remember?"

"But…you know that's not really easy to get to right? So…how are you going to reach that goal? Are you going to find a job? A house?"

Yugi gave a perplexed stare at Yami's questioning, before tilting his head back "I didn't think about that…huh…"

"That's it. You—we—didn't think about that. The world isn't as easy-going as we want it to be…I'm worried that you…you might not make it…"

Yugi lifted his head to smile up at Yami, reaching forwards to hold one of his hands "It's okay Yami. I understand what you mean, but trust me, I'll be fine. You've always looked out for me, and worried for me. But, now that I'm an adult, I suppose I should look out for myself a bit more. I'll think of something, you'll see, you just need to focus on your wedding".

Yami gave a groan, tilting his head back to close his eyes "I almost forgot about that Yugi!"

Yugi gave a chuckle, letting go of Yami's hand "Sorry, sorry. But you really do need to think about yourself more than anything".

"Yeah I suppose so…but I like thinking about your future too. You might be famous you know?"

Yugi gave a shy blush, rubbing the back of his head "Well, I don't know about that".

"Sure you will, I know it" Yami gave a smile, and dipped his hand in the water, splashing it to Yugi "Come on now, clean yourself".

Yugi giggled and cringed away from the water, splashing some more back at Yami "You too! Working out all day, you probably smell".

"Why you!" Yami reached forwards, grabbing Yugi's shoulders, and forcing him closer. Once in his grasp, Yami cupped water from the bath, and poured it down Yugi's face.

Yugi laughed and wriggled to get himself out of Yami's hands, but the male was much stronger than he was, so had to accept the punishment in the end. With his face soaked, Yami let Yugi go, watching the teen sit back and rub his face to dry himself.

"You're not a brother!" Yugi exclaimed "You're a torturer!"

"Well you best be nice to me, we do sleep in the same room" Yami threatened lightly, making Yugi cringe and laugh some more at the joke.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Ah, brotherly love~ Or is it more? HMMMMM!

Though, I do sense some disaster coming, I wonder what it could be…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Four chapters in this time…

Four chapters, that I decide to hurt some people.

* * *

Chapter 4~

As the week went on, Yami's training carried out strong, testing Yami's durability towards harsh conditions. There was many times where Yami felt the training was too much, and that he wished he could quit, despite how his father would react to it. But as almost as he produced those thoughts, Yugi would appear to deter him away, like he had read Yami's mind. Yugi would either play his flute for Yami to soothe him, or simply talk it out with his brother, no matter what he did he always convinced Yami otherwise.

With another training session done for the day, Yami was finally allowed to cave in to exhaustion, and gladly sunk his tired body to the ground. Resting his arms on his knees, Yami hung his head, as he panted lightly.

"Is that…all for now?" Yami asked breathlessly.

"Hm. For today" His father replied, crossing his arms over his chest "I'm disappointed in you Yami. You've not improved at all".

'No encouragement then' Yami thought to himself, but restrained himself to say nothing, and turned his head away.

"Clear up out here, and I'll let you back inside" His father said, before turning and making his way back to the house.

"Dad wait" He turned back to his son, watching Yami stand up on his feet again "I was…curious about something…"

"About what?" His father questioned.

"Well…I-I was thinking that maybe I could…help Yugi find work or something. You know, he only does chores and stuff, it'd be for the best you know? He could even pay rent".

His father gave a stern glare at his son, scolding him with his stare "Don't concern yourself with things that aren't about you. It'll distract you from your training. Now clear up out here, understood?"

"Yes dad…" Yami droned, and when waiting for his father to leave, Yami muttered under his breath "Not like I expected much anyway…"

Disgruntled with his father's objection, Yami did as his father had ordered him, and cleared away the equipment left around the garden. After cleaning the backyard, Yami was allowed inside to relax from his training, earning a much needed bath to cleanse himself. After Yami had dried himself down, and dressed himself in his clothes again, he went in search of his younger brother and the progress with the dinner. However, as he entered the kitchen, he could not help but notice Yugi standing by the worktops muttering to himself. As Yami approached, he looked over Yugi's shoulder to see the few ingredients laid out, though was missing an obvious few to make the desired meal.

"What are you doing Yugi?" Yami asked, stepping back when Yugi jumped at the sound of his voice.

Yugi turned around to Yami, though gave a sigh of relief when he realised it was just Yami "Oh, Yami…don't do that again".

"Sorry, is there something wrong?"

"Sort of…just running low on a few things" Yugi gave a small shrug of his shoulders "I'll just…ask to buy them, I shouldn't be too long. Are you hungry?"

"No. Well, yeah but, not starving" Yami shook his head and gave a smile "But, don't worry about it, how about I'll go buy it while you start cooking?"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. You've taught me all I need to know about food shopping, so I should be fine. Besides, I can probably get my way around dad easier".

"That's true…" Yugi gave a sigh, before nodding "Alright, you know what I need then?"

"I've seen you cook many times, I know it off by heart" Yami turned to the door, giving a small wave to Yugi "I'll be as fast as lightning".

"Okay, be safe Yami".

"I will be" Yami gave Yugi one last wave, before walking through the house to the main room.

Yami's father was sat in the chair, not noticing of his son's arrival, and continued to smoke his cigar in peace. Yami gave a sigh at the lax nature of his father, but walked over to his side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I have some money father?" Yami asked.

"What for?" He queried, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"I'm going to buy a few things for dinner" Yami explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly "Extra bit of workout too. Walking and all".

His father gave a hum in slight agreement, put out his cigar, and rose from his chair to open a small box on the fireplace "How much do you need?"

"I don't know…seven fifty" Yami mumbled.

His father took out the requested amount, sliding each note into his other hand as he counted, before turning to Yami to hand over the money "Don't buy trifle things" He warned.

"I wasn't planning to" Yami assured, taking the money, and putting it into his pocket "I'll be half an hour tops".

"You better be" His father muttered, before sitting himself back in the chair, and lighting another cigar to smoke.

Yami rolled his eyes but walked out anyway, with the money in his pocket, Yami had no reason to stay much longer in the house. Yami made sure to be quick in reaching the market street, not wanting to know what would happen if he was late, and his father decided to punish Yugi in his place. So he did not dawdle like he did with Yugi, and even ignored the loud protestors, just keeping his eyes to the market street in front of him.

Yami went from stall to stall to inspect the products they had for sell, trying to mimic what Yugi would do when they went shopping, though failed to have the magic touch that Yugi possessed. Regardless, he picked out what they needed, and hoped that they were of best quality. After picking up the last item, Yami handed over the desired amount of cash, and put it in with the rest of the ingredients. Thanking the stall owner, Yami turned away to return home, though stopped when he heard raised voices.

A shop across the street had several people—one being the store owner, and the other three being strange men, wearing the same type of outfit to show they were part of a gang—having some sort of argument, loud enough to get the attention of the street. As the men continued to argue, one of the gang members grabbed the store owner, and forced him outside onto the street. The pedestrians stood back from the commotion, watching in fear for the man's life, though too frightened to do anything to help him.

They tossed the shop keeper to the floor, hard enough to make the man groan in pain, as he tried to sit himself up. But the gang members surrounded him, making it hard for him to escape, lest he wanted to get more damaged by the thugs.

"We ain't giving you anymore chances old guy!" One thug threatened, cracking his knuckles in his hand "You better have the money, or else your body is gonna pay for us!"

"I-I'll get the money!" The man pleaded "I-I will! All of it!"

"We want it now!"

"Hey!" At the raised voice, the gang members turned their attention away, glaring at Yami as he approached the men "Leave him alone!"

"What'cha gonna do about it kid?" One of the men sneered "Tell on us? Why don't you run home to your little mommy?"

The gang members turned away, focusing back on the terrified shopkeeper. However, as one man was hit with a dark ball, they turned back to Yami to see him use his Dark aura.

"Oh? So that's how you want it to be kid, eh?"

The thugs left the shopkeeper alone, and decided to approach Yami, cracking their knuckles as they did so. Once they had prepared their knuckles, a thin light appeared over their hands, zapping noises coming from the currents within their skin. At the sight of the threatening electricity, Yami prepared himself for a long fight, recalling that he should not let them get too close to him.

The first thug lunged at Yami, bearing his fist, ready to punch Yami. However, the teen ducked under the punch, and managed to deliver his own hits to the man. After each consecutive hit, the man fell over unconscious, leaving the other two men to deal with Yami. With one comrade already down, the other two decided to gang up on Yami, to take him down quicker.

Despite the additional threat, Yami managed to hold his ground, and fight back the two men. However, as one of the thugs distracted Yami, the other snuck up on Yami to catch him off guard. The other man grabbed Yami from behind, pulling him away from the fight, as he struggled to get out of the man's hold.

The thug approached Yami, bearing his electric covered hand towards Yami, brandishing it dangerously close to his body "This'll teach you for interfering, you little shit!"

The man threw the punch at Yami, hitting him directly in the chest, and sending the electric currents through his body. Yami yelled out in pain, and vainly attempted to escape, though his strength was draining rapidly.

"Hey!"

"Shit it's the police!" The thugs dropped the unconscious Yami, letting the teen hit the ground with a hard thud, while they picked up their fallen comrade "Leg it, quick!"

"Hey, get back here!" The police shouted, but with Yami wounded, and the thugs making a quick getaway, there was no point in chasing them.

Once the danger was gone, the public surrounded Yami, making sure that the teen was not in critical danger. The police slid their way into the crowd, crouching down so they were next to Yami, and checked his pulse on his neck and his breathing.

"He's still breathing" The police assured, making everyone give a sigh of relief, as he pulled the teenager closer to his hold "Can someone get a doctor for this boy?"

"I'll go get one" One pedestrian offered, running off down the road.

"Be quick!" The police pulled Yami closer, keeping the unconscious teen close, while they waited for the doctor to approach.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

This took way to long to write something so short and crappy.

But I'm in too much of a bad mood to correct it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
